Better Than Me
by CorvusCaminus
Summary: Sasuke's leaving Konoha. But, a certain pinkhaired konoichi keeps invading his thoughts. One shot.


Summary: Sasuke's leaving Konoha. But a certain pink-haired konoichi keeps invading his thoughts. One shot

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never will be.

I had to leave. Whether or not anyone understood why wasn't my problem. But, I needed my power if I were to kill Itachi. Make him pay for what he did. All those years of pain and going through a living hell he put me through. Besides, no one would miss me. All the fan girls would move on. All the guys would be happy to see me gone. And Sakura...

Sakura.

That girl. She was so annoying. So weak. So... pathetic. So why was I thinking about her when all I say is how annoying she is? Maybe, because, deep down inside, I knew that I loved her. But I could never love her. I had forgotten how to love.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

But, if I didn't love her, then why was I always protecting her? Why was I always there for her? I kept trying to distance myself from her, trying to forget her. I kept telling her how annoying she was, all for my sake, but that never worked. Her smile, it always drew me to her. Ah! If only she knew what she did to me. If she only knew how much I wanted her.

_  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
_

I remember that day in the Chuunin Exams, after Orochimaru gave me this power, those Sound Ninja. After they attacked her, I don't know what came over me, I was usually good at keeping my feelings for her under control. But, seeing her there, all beaten and bloody, it set me off. I almost killed him, and I would have, if it wasn't for her. If she hadn't come and stopped me, I might have lost myself in his power.

_  
While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

As I walked out my door, thoughts of her still came flooding back. Her smile. Her hair. Her eyes. Her soft, pale skin. Even the way she smelled. Yes, I'll admit it, I love her. I would give my life for her.

_  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

I stopped on my way to the gates. There she was, the moon reflecting off her skin. Her eyes, so sad when she saw my bag. She knew I was leaving.

"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" I asked her, trying so hard to keep my voice steady.

"Because, in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road," she replied. I almost winced at the sound of pain in her voice.

"Go home and sleep," I said and walked past her.

"Why?" she said, her voice slipping. I just kept walking. "Why wont you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why wont you tell me anything?"

I stopped. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" I questioned, again, putting up my façade of not caring. I made myself so damn sick sometimes, but, I couldn't help it. It was who I was. "It's none of your business." That, at least, was the truth." Stop concerning yourself about what I do."

"You've," she began, "always hated me huh?" I flinched involuntarily. Those words cut deep. "Do you remember, the say we became genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" Yes, who could not, that was the first time I ever really revealed something about my past. And the first time I called her annoying.

"I don't remember," I answered, again, cursing myself.

"Makes sense, that was something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started. You and I. And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but, above all, it was fun." She paused and took a breath, as if to steady her nerves. Why did I put her through this? "I know about your clan, but revenge.. that wont make anybody happy. No one. Neither you, nor I."

"Just as I thought," I said. "I'm different than you guys. I walk a different path then you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart chose revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

"Are you going to choose to be alone again!" Sakura questioned me. Hoping that I would answer differently than I would. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now." My heart clenched in my chest and it was all I could do not to move. "I have family, and I have friends, but if you're gone, to me.. it'll be the same as being alone."

"From here on, a new path will open for all of us," I said.

"I..! I love you so much!" she said. Damn, this was terrible. I was using every part of my body to not turn around and try to comfort her. "If you stay with me, I promise you wont regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So.. Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here, with me! If you can't stay, take me with you."

I finally turned around to her pitiful self, my infamous smirk on my face. "You really _are_ annoying."

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

"Don't leave," she yelled at me. "If you do, I'll scream!" I moved behind her, cutting her off.

"Sakura.. Thank you." And with that said, I knocked her out.

"Sasuke...-kun.." she whispered, before unconsciousness took her. I picked her up and laid her down on the bench.

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

"Sakura," I said as I traced her face with the tips of my fingers. "I love you. But, you deserve better than me." And then, I left.

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

Never to return until I completed my mission.

WOO! First post. Ok.. umm.. please review _  
_


End file.
